


EXXX Rank Riding

by Sevasha



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Non-Consent, Coworkers to lovers, Dirty Talk, F/M, Femboy on Female, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevasha/pseuds/Sevasha
Summary: The Rider Class really is full of Riders
Relationships: Astolfo | Rider of Black/Medb | Rider
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	EXXX Rank Riding

It was a normal day in Chaldea. 

Far, far into the tundra of the north pole, tucked away from the world, was that last line of defense against the incineration of humanity. The last human master lived among over two hundred heroic spirits, working and fighting together across time and space. Somewhere, somewhen, a beast of calamity had meant to eradicate human history in its entirety.

But that was before. That was long in the past. Now, Chaldea was peaceful. The servants of Fujimaru Ritsuka lived in relative tranquility. Sure, minor excursions for materials were required now and again, and occasionally minor singularities appeared that required their attention. 

But beyond that they were free to live as they pleased within the facility. Some returned to work they’d done in life, some befriended new persons from times beyond their own, and others sought vengeance (however minor) against old enemies.

But this was a normal day at Chaldea. And on such a day, there was one servant among them all who was wholly predictable.

Queen Medb was thrown out into the hallway. Nitocris stood in the doorway she was ejected from, with her arms crossed and a stern expression. “I had thought I told you that you were banished from the chamber of the great pharaoh?”

Medb brushed herself off and got back to her feet. She turned back to Nitocris and tapped her crop against her palm. “Well, if the pharaoh is so great, I don't see why he hasn’t bedded me yet,” she replied. “Or is his royal scepter only fit for your temple, hmm?”

Nitocris’ face went red. “Hi- His majesty only has eyes for his beloved wife. A harlot queen like you has nothing to offer lord Ozymandias!” Her ears twitched angrily.

“Ozy just doesn’t know what he’s missing.” Medb turned her nose up at the pharaoh. “He can stay in his dusty old temple till he dies, I’ll be out here living it up. Like true royalty ought to.”

Nitocris shook her head. “You know nothing of true royalty, Queen Medb. I shall hope that someday you see his Majesty’s light and become a truly great leader. But until such time, you shall never again set foot into Lord Ozymandias’ chamber!” 

She slammed the door shut, leaving Medb alone in the hall. Yes, this was truly an average day in Chaldea. Queen Medb was horny, and everyone was paying the price.

Medb stomped her feet and shook her head. “Naive, naive, nauseatingly naive!” She groaned. “Not only naive, but foolish as well! Foolish and rude! Such a denial only proves the ineptitude of your judgement!”

She received no response from the pharaoh’s chambers, but her tantrum didn’t go unnoticed. A hand came down on Medb’s shoulder from behind. “Are you feeling okay, my queen?”

Ah, perfect! A woman for Medb to chew out. It was the most fun a girl could have with her clothes on! That would improve her mood, surely.

“How dare you lay a hand on me,” she growled while turning herself around. “I don’t know who you th-”

Tits.

Medb was suddenly met with a face full of tits. Her vision went white as her head fit snugly between a plush pair of breasts. Which could only mean one thing…

Queen Boudica ran a hand through Medb’s hair. “There there, dear queen. No heed to raise your voice, I’m right here.” Her voice was as even and patient as ever. “Why don’t you explain yourself a bit more calmly? We don't need to make it the entire rider dorms business.”

Well, there went that plan. Had any other woman touched Medb in such a way, she would have received quite the verbal lashing. And likely a literal one as well. But with Boudica: that was simply not possible. 

No human, and few heroic spirits, was so cruel as to berate Queen Boudica. She was so sickeningly sweet, so inhumanly kind and patient, not even Medb had the heart to rebuke her. They were practically family, in fact, if one considered only region and era.

So instead Medb could only sigh and put her arms around Boudica’s waist. She always felt like such a doting older sister to her, though Medb was technically the elder. It just felt completely natural to hug and be hugged by Queen Boudica, and be enveloped in her… affection.

Boudica stepped back and smiled down at Medb. “Now tell me then,” she asked while brushing the hair out of her face, “oh great Queen of Connacht: What’s gotten you in such a foul mood? A queen should be more dignified than this, don't you think?”

Medb did her best to look unflustered by Boudica’s sudden appearance. “As a queen, I have every right to act exactly as I see fit. And if you must know, my mood is sour because I’m trying to find a mate to fill my time. And I keep! Getting! Turned! Down!” 

She punctuated each word with a kick at Ozymandias door. Still, she received no answer.

Boudica raised her hand to her lips and giggled softly. “I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised. Well then, perhaps I can invite you to the friendship of my thighs, O Queen?”

She knew the self proclaimed ‘Rider of Men’ wasn’t going to take her up on that. But seeing how Medb froze up and stared at Boudica, rather than continue her assault on Ozymandias’ door, meant her plan had paid off. She may have been a queen, but Boudica did get some enjoyment out of teasing her ‘little sisters’. Even Medb.

Medb’s cheeks glowed red. “O-Of course not, Queen of Victory! Consider yourself lucky such jest does not see you punished more harshly! My only interest is in men.”

“But of course, how foolish of me.” Boudica giggled once more before nodding. “And what about your husband? Surely Fergus, as… surely someone like him hasn’t tired of your body, has he?”

Medb straightened up proudly. “Of course not! With my Golden Rule and my eternal beauty, I very much doubt anyone on earth would tire of this body! Even against that Pharaoh-Queen or the Gods of Mesopotamia, I dare to say I have the greatest body in history!

“However,” she continued, “Lord Fergus and many of the other Sabers are currently on a mission with Master. So even if I wished to bed my beloved, it’s not possible right now. And right now is when I want it!” She put her hands on her hips and shook her head. “If these halls were only a bit wider I could use my Noble Phantasm…”

“That won’t be necessary,” Boudica cut her short. The normally demure and kind woman seemed to tower over Medb at the mention of using her chariot. “Even without Lord Fergus, I am sure there are a great many men who would take you up on your offers of love. Perhaps Lord Fionn?”

“No.”

“Orion?”

“Too committed.”

“Perhaps Sir Lancelot?”

“Even I have standards.”

“What about Chiron?”

“I am NOT that kind of Rider!”

Medb sighed and shook her head. “No, I am in a very particular mood today. I don’t want to be treated as a Queen! I want to be made a whore-queen unfit to rule anything! I want a strong man with hard muscles to throw me around and make me his woman! I want to get railed so hard I require Master’s command spell just to be able to walk back to my room! I want to be taken!”

Boudica’s face was bright red. For a woman, even Queen Medb, to speak so candidly about her… desires. In this age it was certainly more commonplace, but she hadn’t expected it today, or for it to be proclaimed so loudly. Or so crassly. This was a bit out of her realm of expertise.

But Medb didn’t seem to notice. “I had hoped some of these so-called Riders, these Royals, would be willing to take control. But Iskandar and Odysseus and Ozymandias alike have all proven too WEAK to handle a woman like me! They won’t even try!”

“I-I see,” Boudica managed to say. “Considering all your, ehm, your demands, perhaps Emperor Napoleon? Or even King Beowulf? I’m quite sure either of them would be able to… to give you what you’re looking for.”

Another sigh from Medb. “I guess my hopes for my own class were just too high. There’s not a Rider in this place who can handle me.” She seemed to be as proud of that fact as she was disappointed in it. “Napoleon is a bit too, you know, French for what I want. But Beowulf, a berserker? With those bulging muscles and those sexy scars? … I think I know where I’m going~!”

“I suppose I will, uhm, wish you luck?” Boudica said. “I’m glad i could help you navigate these difficult times. Enjoy yourself!”

Medb was sure she would. She always did. “You should try getting laid more often,” she said as she turned down the hall. “They might not look it, but there are some great fucks in this pla-”

And just like that, Medb vanished from Boudica’s sight. She was almost thankful to see her vanish around the corner. They may have been close, or as close as one could get to the Queen of Connacht, but to hear such improper speech would never feel normal to Queen Boudica. With a tint to her cheeks, she left Medb to her own devices.

Medb, however, was not on her way to Beowulf. She wasn’t on her way to the berserker rooms. She wasn’t on her way anywhere. She was hoisted off her feet and pinned against the wall. Her legs were spread, and the man holding her pressed his body against hers to give her a serious, sloppy kiss.

After a few seconds, he pulled his face back, and Medb got a good look at him. She could lay her eyes on the strong, dominant man who was forcing himself upon her.

And Astolfo grinned right back at her. “Hey Queeny! Er, ehh, I mean… bitch?”

This was as much a shock to Astolfo as it was for Medb. Only a few minutes back, Astolfo never would have thought of grabbing and groping Queen Medb in the hallway. He would never dream of ‘having his way’ with her. And because he wasn’t interested. In his time alive, Astolfo had been far, far from celibate. But it just seemed so… so mean!

Astolfo was a prince! He was a paladin under his holiness Charlemagne! He was a heroic spirit representing his homeland in the modern day! He couldn’t very well go about cavorting with any woman (or man) he happened upon at the drop of a hat. Even if he did want to...

But today, he happened to be in just the right place at the right time. There he was, enjoying his off day, on his way to visit his cousin, when he overheard the Queen of Connacht. And she sounded desperate. She was out in the hallway, loud and proud, exclaiming how badly she wanted to get down and dirty. With a Rider no less…

With a royal no less…

Suddenly visions of a pitched battle flashed in Astolfo’s head. A heroic battle against some mighty mage or devilish wizard. And in the key moment, when his Master could turn things around with a key command… he could not.

Because Queen Medb wasn’t listening. She was diddling herself. Too hopelessly horny from not getting that action she was literally crying out for.

And Astolfo couldn’t have that. If Medb needed a roll in the hay to be at peak condition, it was Astolfo’s job- no, his duty- to ensure his fellow Rider class servant could fight at her best. The fate of the world might count on how well Medb got banged.

That's why he’d grabbed her so forcefully. That's why he’d lifted her up and forced her against the wall. That’s why he had kissed her as hard as he could. And that’s why he now slung her over his shoulder and walked off towards his room. It was simply his role as a knight.

Mebd kicked her feet and pounded her fists against Astolfo’s back. “What do you think you’re doing you fool? Unhand me this second!”

“That’s the spirit!” Astolfo gave Medb a sharp slap on the ass. “I knew you wanted to do it rough, but I didn’t think you’d go this far! I thought you were a stuck-up little princess, but this is gonna be fun!”

That gave Medb pause. She barely knew Astolfo. Medb was Irish, Astolfo was English, they just didn’t have a lot of common ground. When Astolfo had kissed her, she just assumed that was the French side of Astolfo shining through.

But… Astolfo wanted to have sex with her? Wait, Astolfo was a guy?

Well. if that’s how it was going to be, Medb wouldn’t complain. She’d never fucked Astolfo before, but now knowing he was at least interested, why not? He was kind of cute, in a way not many men Medb slept with were.

She would enjoy toying with him before finding a man to tend her needs. He had to learn, one way or another, to never interrupt Queen Medb’s lustful hunts.

Astolfo carried Medb down the hall and into his room. He threw her onto the bed with ease. Medb was surprised. Astolfo was certainly stronger than his appearance let on. Not as strong as one of her good-looking braves, of course, but it was worth her notice.

“Alrighty, welcome to my room, Miss Medb. I-I mean Queen Medb! No, I meant to say…” Astolfo shook his head and patted his cheeks. Focus. He could do this. “Listen up, you silly little slut! This is where I’m going to fuck you, okay?”

Medb rolled her eyes. She was so not in the mood for this. “Really now? Is that so? Are you sure you can handle a woman like me? Am I going to be plowed by our master’s favourite femboy? The joke of France and his tiny little thing?”

“Hey!” Astolfo furrowed his brow. “You don't have to be mean about it! I’m just trying to give you what you asked for!”

“What I asked for?” Medb scoffed. “Don’t make me laugh. I wanted to be a toy for some powerful, sexy man for the night. Not messing around with the Trap of Argalia and his miserable excuse for a…. For… cock…”

Medb’s words were caught in her throat as Astolfo lifted his skirt. Whatever joke she could make about Astolfo’s lacy black panties was overshadowed by how much they were currently filled out. Not even mentioning how they accentuated his pale, toned legs.

She shook her head. No. No! She wasn’t going to be swayed by a nice dick and some leg action. She had hundreds of men whose cocks would dwarf Astolfo’s… r-right? But when the panties came off she wasn’t so sure of that anymore. 

Then off came his cape, and his armour. Good god, Medb could look at his chest for hours. The muscles, the skin, the shape of it all, how it was hard and soft in all the right places. He was looking finer by the moment. Medb licked her lips as Astolfo bent over and hooked his thumbs into his stockings.

“Wait!” She called out. Medb wasn’t one of the many sycophants in her kingdom who was attracted to feet. She had no interest in the dirtiest part of the body. But something about Astolfo, standing stark naked in front of her in nothing but black thigh highs and garter belt was, honestly, starting to get her going. “Leave those on… please?”

Astolfo gave a knowing grin. “Sure thing, skank queen.” He stood up straight and walked towards her. Medb’s eyes were on his dick, which had gotten harder as he approached. She swore it had to be eight inches now, fully erect and staring her in the face. He took her chin in his hand and tilted her face to look up at him. “But I don't have to listen to you. Since I’m in charge here, and you’re just gonna be a good submissive princess for me, right?”

That seemed to snap Medb back to her sense, at least a bit. What was she doing? Tripping over some girly-boy because he had a hard cock and some muscles and gorgeous skin and lovely hair and kissable face. She had half a mind to bend Astolfo over and show him who was really in charge.

She was put right back in her place when Astolfo tore off his panties. He was standing so close, his hard dick came slapping down right between Medb’s eyes. She couldn’t see it, but damn could she feel it. It was hot, hard, and heavy. In Medb’s eyes that was as good as a dick could get. So, really, no one could blame her for how she subtly rubbed her face against it.

Astolfo’s smile widened. Things were going… not nearly as well as he’d planned. But that was because he didn’t have a plan. He had just hoped bringing her here, he and Medb would start banging real quick. But she turned out to not be as slutty as he was led to believe. Close, but not quite.

He leaned forward and yanked her top down, letting her breasts spill forward. He got a handful of her tit and started feeling her up. They weren’t the biggest in the world, but Astolfo didn’t mind. When he pinched her nipple and drew forth a sharp moan, it was music to his ears.

But even then Medb put up a fight. “What do you think you’re doing, you perverted twink! Get your hands off my chest, get your dick off my face, and find some hole to stuff!” 

Even as she protested, she continued to drag her lips along Astolfo’s shaft. Until he pulled it away. She was right, he did need to find somewhere to put it.

Medb’s mouth would do.

She opened her voice to raise another complaint, but was suddenly overwhelmed with the familiar sensation of having cock in her mouth. Astolfo was just as aware as Medb that this wasn’t her first time at this. Far from it.

So why stop there? With one hand teasing her breast and the other now buried in Medb’s hair, he pushed in further still. Medb’s eyes widened as Astolfo’s dick went right past her mouth and all the way into her throat. She did her best to breathe through her nose, quick and shallow, until the tip of her nose was pressed against Astolfo’s faint pink bush.

“Ahhhh, that feels nice,” Astolfo said. He looked down at her as he held her against his crotch. “You’re having fun too, arent’cha?” 

Medb put her hands on his thighs, but she didn’t try to push herself away. Not too hard at least. This was more a show for her pride than anything. On the outside she was struggling to fight off Astolfo. But he could see it in her fluttering eyelids. He could feel it in her tongue running along his shaft, and in her rapidly hardening nipple.

She was certainly enjoying it.

He slowly pulled her head back till she was free with a small pop. She gasped for breath and beat her fists against his legs. “You brute! You absolute horrible excuse for a knight! How dare you lay your hands on me in such a way!”

Astolfo squeezed her chest. He had no problems playing along with Medb’s fantasy for the sake of her pride. She was, at the end of the day, a queen. “I guess I am pretty bad, huh? Roughin’ you up so much. I’ll let you go… iiiiiiiiiif you blow me~.”

Medb pressed her thighs together. She took a deep breath. “i-If that is truly what must be done, then I suppose I have no choice but to comply.” Medb brushed her hair behind her ear and leaned in closer and began kissing down the length of his dick. “This truly- mmm- disgusting, obscene length of- mmm!- cock! What a joke that this thing- Mmmmm- is dangling between the legs of some prissy femboy!”

She finished her rant by burying her lips in Astolfo’s balls, peppering them with kiss after angry kiss. She dragged her tongue across his sack before taking one in her mouth and sucking it. All the while she kept her face pressed right up against his shaft.

Astolfo sighed happily. “Oh man, Queeny, you’re really good with your mouth. You kiss better than those french girls!” He took the base of his cock in hand, raised it up, and whapped it down between Medb’s eyes. “But I think I told you to suck me off, right? If you wanna mess around you just gotta ask~”

“I will have you know,” Medb replied after sliding her mouth off Astolfo, “I am merely… weakening your resolve. After my display, it should be much, uhm, much easier to make you reach climax so I may be on my way. Idiot.” 

To prove her point, Medb opened her jaw wide and took the head of Astolfo’s penis into her mouth. Her soft lips formed a heavenly seal around his cock, and she went to work.

Astolfo kept one hand tangled in her hair as she bobbed down the first few inches of his dick. She flicked her tongue along his slit and glans. Her eyes shut so that she could better focus on the unusually clean, almost sweet taste of Astolfo’s dick. She’d never say it, but this was probably the nicest dick she’d gotten since being summoned.

A thought zapped through Astolfo’s brain. “Oh yeah!” Medb didn’t just want to be submissive. She wanted to be put in her place. She didn’t just want to be told she was a whore, she wanted to be made one. How could he be so selfish?

Medb opened her eyes and looked up at him. Astolfo gripped her hair tighter. “Sorry! I forgot why I dragged you here!”

With a fistful of Medb’s hair, Astolfo held Medb’s head in place and thrust his hips forward. He sheathed his cock in her throat once again. But this time, he did not merely leave it to fill out her neck. He pulled back, and then thrust forward once more.

Medb’s eyes went wide. This wasn’t just a blowjob anyone. She was getting her face fucked! 

Astolfo repeatedly slammed himself forward. His balls slapped against Medb’s chin as he picked up speed. “You wanted to be a prince’s whore right? You wanted to be a little, uhm, a cum sock for a strong dicked heroic spirit? Well now you are!”

His dirty talk needed some work, but Medb didn’t care about that right now. All she was focused on was the repeated feeling of a huge cock forcing itself into her esophagus. She didn’t have an ounce of control in this situation. All she could do was gag and choke on Astolfo’s penis every time he thrust his hips forward.

Gods, it felt amazing. Getting to play the helpless royal being rutted by her mate. The best feeling in the world for the Queen of Connacht.

That didn’t mean Astolfo was the only one putting in any effort. Medb slid her hands from Astolfo’s thighs to his behind, Even his ass felt amazing, this was unfair. She encouraged him to keep going, to fuck her faster. Her tongue went into overdrive as she tried to taste every inch of Astolfo’s cock.

Astolfo moaned as he was treated to Medb’s mouth and throat. He watched her take her hand off his butt and instead slide it down her stomach and in the front of her skirt. He gave one of her breasts a rough slap.

“That’s right, whore queen! You were saying all that mean stuff before but admit it; You’re having fun.” Astolfo smiled between quickened breaths. “Oh wait, you can’t admit it. Your mouth is too busy with my penis!”

Medb did her best to moan around his cock, Even his attempts at being naughty were so much hotter when he was abusing her poor throat and tits. Medb pushed her panties aside and shoved two fingers into her needy cunt. 

Astolfo got even quicker and pulled Medb’s hair. The most lewd, obscene noises came from Medb’s throat. A high pitched mixture of moans and gagging that only got more intense the rougher he got with her. Her fingers were going crazy between her legs, and her fingers sank into his asscheek as she wordlessly begged to be used. 

Astolfo’s breathing grew erratic. Even for all his endurance, he could only last so long with someone like Queen Medb. From the familiar tightening in his balls to the coiling pressure in his stomach, he knew he was close, She knew it just as well as he did. Even in her lust fueled trance, she knew how to be a good fuck.

So when Astolfo yanked her by her hair right off his cock, Medb’s hand came from his ass to his cock. She opened her mouth wide and stroked his length as quickly as she fingered herself.

“Here you go!” was the only warning she got before Astolfo’s orgasm ripped through him. His load fired out over Medb. Ropes of cum landed on her tongue, with a fair few going off mark. The queen jerked him off through his cumshot, leading his sperm to splash against her cheek, over her eye, and even onto her forehead and hair.

The feeling of receiving a hot facial was enough to push Medb over the edge herself. In no time at all, she was gushing all over her own fingers for the first time in so, so long.

She began to calm down from her lustful fit. As was only proper for a lady of her standing, she leaned forward and licked Astolfo’s dick clean while it went soft.

But then… it didn’t go soft.

Medb’s licks only served to make his penis twitch in anticipation. She looked up at Astolfo, and he looked down at her with a sly grin.

“Didja think I’d be done after only one? Nope, nope, nope.” He took his dick in his hand and shook it off of some of Medb’s saliva. “A real knight has to make sure his lover gets satisfied too. Even if she is a nasty bitch-queen from a tiny island~.”

Medb was absolutely delighted to hear that. But she put on a face as if she wasn’t. “Well… I sucked you off. Your cum is on my face, that’s all the proof necessary. That means I can leave and get me a real man for tonight, right?”

Astolfo smiled even wider. And, to Medb’s surprise, he stepped aside. “Yep! Thanks for playing with me! You can go now.”

Medb’s expression drooped. “Wh-What do you mean? I thought… thought that…”

“I’m still hard but I can find someone else,” Astolfo replied. “I bet Boudica could take care of this. She’s such a sweet lady, and have you seen her boingy bits? Ooh, or Musashi! I heard she loves cute boys~! What do you think my chances are with her?”

Medb clenched her fists. “... Fuck me.”

“Eh?” Astolfo put his hand behind his ear and leaned in closer to Medb. “Whatcha say Queeny? I couldn’t have heard that right.”

Medb stood up and threw her panties off. She bent over Astolfo’s bed and pulled her skirt up, exposing her soaked pussy and her ass. “I said get over here and fuck me! Shove your cock inside me! Have your way with me you worthless queer!”

Astolfo sighed and walked up behind Medb. “Queeny, we gotta work on that mouth of yours.” He slapped his cock between her asscheeks. “Why don’t you try saying it another way, huh? You know… like, being nice? Saying what ya really mean?”

Medb would have chewed Astolfo out on the spot for tone-policing her like this. But at that moment, she was so desperate, so horny, so needy for that hot piece of meat against her crack, she caved in. She took a deep breath.

“Please, Astolfo I’m so damn horny! I thought being mean and bitchy would make you rough me up more and treat me like trash! I didn’t mean any of it, I swear. Now please, PLEASE dick me over like a slut deserves!”

Astolfo chuckled. He leaned over Medb and kissed her cheek. “Was that so hard?” His hands came down on her hips and he lined up his cock with her snatch. “Now, about that dicking you wanted.”

Both Astolfo and Medb let out excited moans as Astolfo slowly pushed his dick into Medb. He didn’t need to go as fast as the face fucking… yet. Instead he just filled Medb’s hole and got a feel for her surprisingly tight cunt. As he pushed himself forward till he was fully sheathed in her snatch, Medb arched her back and let out a loud, sharp moan.

Astolfo swatted her ass. “Better keep quiet, Queeny, or everyone’s gonna know you’re getting fucked by meeeeee~!”

Medb reached her hand back and into Astolfo’s hair. “I don’t care who knows. I just want more of you, you fu-... Astolfo.”

She leaned in for a kiss, and Astolfo spat in her face. “Then you’ll get it you dirty fucking slut~.”

They both smiled. Astolfo pulled his hips back, till only his head was past her pussy lips. Before Medb even had time to wine, he thrust himself right back into her. There was no need to take it easy on Medb, not when she was so completely drenched, and so eager to get plowed.

Astolfo’s humping built up speed quickly, but it was the force behind it that really drove Medb wild. Astolfo didn’t hold back even a little. He crashed his hips into Medb’s ass again and again as he fucked her. Each thrust felt like an event, like he was coming at Medb from some new angle and hitting some new g-spot she didn’t know she had.

“Harder! Rougher!” Medb moaned out. “You can do whatever you want to me!”

“I already could,” was Astolfo’s response. Still, if Medb wanted more, he could do more. He turned his body and raised his leg. It was a bit of an awkward angle for the both of them, until Astolfo’s stocking clad foot came down on Medb’s cheek. He was jackhammering her pussy with a new ferocity while he ground his sole against her face and pushed her further into the bed.

And Medb loved it. Her mouth hung open in a constant state of slack jawed joy, whether she was screaming out Astolfo’s name or lapping at his foot to further degrade herself. Astolfo let out a few grunts of pleasure and effort as he pounded her as hard as he could.

He pulled his hand back and gave her ass another spank. “Come on, you want me to cum right? You better do your part here or we’re gonna be doing this all day!”

As much as Medb would have loved that, Astolfo was right. She wasn’t some bottom bitch. She was the Queen of bottom bitches! She put her own hips into action, meeting Astolfo’s thrusts as best she could while being racked with pleasure.

“Mmmm, that’s really good! You feel so good, y-you stupid, er, sorry, you dirty skank!” Astolfo was starting to lose himself in this roleplay. A signal for him that it was time to speed things up even more.

He grabbed Medb’s wrists and pulled them up and behind her. In one quick motion, he was back on his feet. And so was Medb. Her back arched as Astolfo had free reign to slam himself into her without any kind of resistance. Every thrust was a straight shot into her pussy, letting him spear her again and again, stretching Medb’s cunt in ways it hadn’t been stretched in Gods knew how long.

Both of them were panting, moaning messes by this point. But to Astolfo’s credit, it was Medb who came first this time. She howled out his name as her second climax tore through her. Her orgasm ran down her legs and onto the floor. She writhed and squirmed against Astolfo’s hold on her. Her legs were shaking wildly, but that wasn’t quite the end.

Astolfo’s thrusts slowed down considerably as he neared his own peak. He was many things in that moment, but he was still a knight. And a knight never came inside without permission. Instead he slipped his cock out and brought it back down between her plush asscheeks. A few moaning thrusts later, and he blew his hot load all over her back.

When he released Medb’s wrists, she flopped face down onto the bed immediately. She shook her ass and clawed at the sheets. “Ohhhhhh gods, where did you learn to do that. Is this how all you English boys fuck? Have I been missing out?”

“Nope!” Astolfo giggled and gave her a swat on the ass. “No one bangs like I do! Lotsa girls have told me that, even back in the day!”

Medb took slow, deep breaths. Her high was slowly coming down, and she could compose herself. She tried to push herself up, but her arms were much too weak after such an intense round.

That was, until Astolfo slapped his cock against her ass cheek. “Hey, hey, You done? Cuz I could go again if you’re still needy.”

Somehow. Medb found the strength to pull her legs in and get her ass up in the air. “M-Maybe once more?”

\---

Astolfo Saber skipped down the hallway. He’d spent the midday enjoying the company of his dear cousin, and now he was on his way to visit his favourite guy: Himself! He hadn’t seen Riderstolfo all day, and he was starting to worry.

He came to his door and knocked loudly. The knocking was just a formality. He didn’t need permission to enter his own room. So he let himself in. “Yahoo~! Comin’ in! I hope you’re ready for… f-... ehhh?”

Riderstolfo was bent over the bed. That Queen Medb gal was on her knees, currently doing her best to lick at his asshole and stroke his cock at the same time. Most of her body, but especially her face, was dripping with cum. She seemed to be doing a fantastic job before Saberstolfo entered and drew her attention away.

“Heya me!” Riderstolfo waved. “Queeny, this is… uh, well it’s me!”

Medb’s eyes traveled down Saberstolfo’s body till she settled on his waist. And the noticeable tent forming beneath his skirt. She licked her lips and winked at him. “Why don’t you close that door, hmm? Let this needy slut take care of both of you for the night.”

Saberstolfo thought about it for about a tenth of a second before nodding enthusiastically. “Alright, Astolfo party!”

He slammed the door behind him, and hoped Astolfo kept his room soundproofed.

As anyone who walked through that hall for the rest of the night could attest: it was not.

Yes, it was truly a normal day in Chaldea.


End file.
